What happened to us?
by 1998pal
Summary: riley and gabriel have found their way to each other ,have gotten married and are loving their relationship.but this is the calm before the storm. could their partnership last? please review. :)
1. Chapter 1

she was fast asleep after a long and tiring case chasing fugitives across the country with her husband,Gabriel.  
all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her stomach,and lifted herself up,still groggy after an incomplete nights sleep.  
the pain jolted her right up and she started feeling very queasy.

what was happening to her? the next thing she knew she was throwing up all the takeout she had eaten last night.

she never fell sick. well,usually she didn't

meanwhile Gabriel got up to check who was howling,at least that's what it sounded like.  
turning to his left ,he found the bed empty.

he saw the bathroom door ajar and heard Riley coughing.  
he rushed to see whether she was okay and found her sitting on the floor,leaning against the wall,looking very pale.

"Riley are you OK?"Gabriel asked,worriedly touching her face.

"umm,yeah i guess"she said closing her eyes.  
"how much did you throw up right now?" he asked  
"umm...everything"she squirmed clutching her stomach

"come here" he said ,putting his arms under her knees trying to lift her.  
"Gabriel"she said in a threatening voice. obviously Gabriel knew she didn't like being fussed upon no matter who it was.  
"you're sick and I'm not hearing anything"he said in a serious voice  
he was very concerned as Riley had maybe only gotten sick once in the 6 years he knew her .

"do you think its food poisoning?"she spoke feebly clearly all her energy lost in the toilet.

"hmm,i don't think so. that's a trustworthy place plus I'd have gotten sick too"he smiles.  
he gently lays her down on the bed tucking her in.  
He's interrupted by a phone call,obviously work .  
"OK if that's work I'm not going and you aren't either that's for sure"  
"Gabriel,I'll just take a tablet and I'll be ready soon. she defended.

Gabriel picked up the phone to hear Lillian's anxious voice  
"Gabriel we need you down here."she says  
"Lillian,Riley's sick and i don't think we are gonna come in today"he continues despite Riley's furious glare.  
"well are you sick?"Lillian asks  
"if i say no,can i still stay here?"he asks  
"Gabriel,i think Riley can manage without you for some time because we sure as hell can't. there's been a hack and we need your help...please"she half informs,half requests."only a few hours"she adds  
Gabriel sighs and then agrees"ill be right there".Riley by this time was snuggling into the pillow and slowly falling asleep.  
"Hey,I'm so sorry but i agreed to go in today"he says"no,i cant leave you here,it'd be inconsiderate and.."  
he's cut off by Riley placing a finger on his lips and teasing him "has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"she teases"go do your job,I'll be right here.i guess its the flu or something."

"he kisses her forehead inquiring whether she's sure and receives a feeble nod in exchange.

"you better rest k?"he winks leaving to get dressed and finding Riley some medicine.


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been an hour or so since he had left and Riley didn't feel any better even after her meds.  
definitely weird for her.  
a thought sprang to her mind and she got dressed as quickly as she could,heading to the local drugstore

half an hour later there she was again sitting on the tiled bathroom floor more nervous than she had ever been.  
come on,come on...she sighed waiting for the pregnancy test results

And all of a sudden there it was, a positive sign on the small window of the test.  
and all she could do was put her head between her knees and utter "CRAP"

she started remembering the last time when both of them had talked about kids sometime about last year.  
they had finished a case involving a 6 year old and after all was done Gabriel couldn't stop talking about how great of a mom she would smiled and then spoke up "i don't think so Gabriel,i wont"  
"of course you will" he pecked her on the cheek.  
"Gabriel,i don't think i want to be a mother"she said."do you want kids?"she asked hesitantly.

Gabriel stared at her not knowing what to say ,nodding and then saying"i haven't thoughy about it much but i think i do and don't worry Riley,when the time comes,you will be great"  
she was again going to emphasize on her point when the phone rang .

doctor Cassidy wanted Gabriel for his check up.  
"i got to go babe,ill meet you for dinner k?"he gave her a kiss and she still wondered how even after being in a relationship for 3 years he still made her weak in the knees.  
he left giving her his charming million dollar smile whereas she just slumped on the couch thinking what she wanted out of life.


	3. Chapter 3

-present day-

They had never talked about kids since they never had the time or opportunity;in fact they hadn't thought about it.  
They were just doing their jobs,leading a happily married life and taking things one day at a time.

She sighed thinking what she should do next.  
she had no doubts that she didn't want any kids .She wasn't made up for that sort of life ; for being a mom ,her career didn't allow for much freedom,and hell she herself didn't feel the want or need for kids.

Gabriel's voice interrupted her line of thoughts and she got up quickly pushing the test into the open drawer under the sink,just in time as her husband peeked into the bathroom.

"Hey,how ya doing?"he asked kissing her on the forehead.  
"A bit better...but i think I'm gonna go to the doc today"she said stepping out of the bathroom.

"Riley are you fine?he asked.  
"Why do you ask? "Riley enquires wrinkling her forehead.

"You going to a doctor...on your own will?definitely odd"he explained  
"I just think i have the flu or something..and the sooner I check it out the sooner I get to work"she replied a bit unsure of herself though

"You want me to come?" he asked concerned  
"no no "she replied hurriedly"I think you can just make me dinner and I'm your baby sitter not vice versa"she said a bit more calmly and smiling so as not to arise suspicion .

"Get back soon"he smiled,winking  
"Bye"she replied a bit distracted.

Sitting there in the lonely office of her OB/GYN Riley really hoped her pregnancy test results were wrong.

But the chances of that were borderline .Her gut feeling was telling her that she was and she sighed exhausted leaning against the chair .

" Mrs. Vaughn?" A lady called out  
Riley turned around to see her doc closing the door behind her.

" That's me." She spoke up.

"Well your test results are back and you are definitely pregnant Riley" the doc smiled

Riley who had been crossing her fingers hoping for a no was devastated.

Not reacting to this news in any intense way ,Riley asked her for a few meds to control her stomach,thanking her and went her way.

In the car Riley buried her head into her palms and wondered how was she going to tell Gabriel that she wanted to terminate the pregnancy.

Riley slowly unlocked the door to her house,and found Gabriel fast asleep on the smiles at his adorable face and goes up to snuggle next to him.

"Mmhhmm,you're home"Gabriel whispers in Riley's hair  
"Sorry I woke you up."Riley apologizes  
"I'm sure you can find a way to pay me back" he teases her implying all sorts of stuff.

Riley got up from Gabriel's chest and gathered up the courage to tell her all that happened today  
And so she did  
"I'm pregnant"


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as she said those words,Riley got up from the couch to the kitchen counter,bowing her head down.

Gabriel was shocked,they obviously hadn't planned about kids,but he was ecstatic.

Riley continued saying "This wasn't supposed to happen".She was wondering why Gabriel wasn't speaking anything.

Gabriel could tell from Riley's awkwardness that this troubled her."Listen Riley,i know its complicated,and we didn't plan for this"

He made her face him and and squeezed her in a tight hug grinning.  
He released her from the hug and then continued speaking"but this could be...".  
He extended his arm to Riley's lower abdomen but his hand was cut off by Riley"s.

"Gabriel,I'm sorry but we are not doing this".She spoke up at last.

"What?" he exclaimed.  
"I'm gonna get an abortion"she said

"wait wait wait,Riley i have a say in this. I'm your husband for god sakes."he was becoming more and more disappointed the more he continued this conversation.

"Gabriel,I have given this plenty of thought and i can't have this baby"she whispered while stroking his cheek. The look he gave her wrenched her heart.

"Why?Riley,if this is about us being bad parents,that's not gonna happen. We will do great"he held her hand which was on his cheek.

"Gabriel,that's not the point. The point is i don't want this. I don't want a baby,I don't wanna be a mom"she spoke up every sentence killing her.

"why?I mean how can you not want kids?Riley i know you have had a troubled past but nothing is gonna happen to our kid"he reassured her

"Gabriel. its not that." she sighed. It was gonna be a long night.

"Then why?Do you hate kids or something?"he asked.  
"Gabriel,you know I'm fine with kids,I do like them,."she said

"Then what's the problem?"he asked

"The problem is i don't find any appeal towards them. You know,some people like babies,they want to play with them,pull their cheeks , tickle their toes...and I'm not that person"she defended

"That doesn't mean we can't be parents."he said  
"It does .I can't have a kid i don't want. I just don't want them. its totally normal not to. Further,look at our jobs Gabriel. We put our lives on the line almost everyday. What if something happens to us?You really want to put your kids through that?"she defended

"So this is about our jobs?Riley we can do always make it out. we can't stop living because we fear death. "he said

"Gabriel,you don't even know that. This isn't about being scared of death. How are we to even look after them with our time consuming lives. You aren't free to take a leave whenever you want. Neither am I."she spoke.

"Then quit your job. As much as I would like you to work with me,lets start a family."he blurted.

Riley was shocked. Who was she even talking to?Gabriel knew that her job was her life,her career was a much more important priority than family.

"How can you even say that?"Riley said looking at him in disgust."Gabriel, I am not meant to be a mom.I think you know that"

"No,i don't know that. What i do know is you would be a great parent .I've seen you around kids. You are just perfect with them. you would obviously do the same for ours"he said

Riley was growing more and more impatient.  
"That's cause they aren't my own kids."she added that she didn't want to resent her kids" she spoke up

"Riley think about it calmly , if not now but 2 or even 5 years later you regret it"he says

"firstly i wouldn't,I'm a career woman and even if there was a remote possibility of that happening,i could live with it because it would be the right choice

"So you are saying you wouldn't love them or what?"he spoke  
"GABRIEL, of course i would..." she was cut off by Gabriel saying "So that's your problem,that you would love our kids"his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You're mocking me right now?Real mature"she said her eyes filling up with tears at her husbands insensitivity.

"No,its not that,Riley just give it a thought please,that's our kid in there. Its..US"He gave her a hopeful smile.

"Gabriel,i have thought about it ... for you"she said her voice still determined with her decision

"Do you love me Riley?"he asked  
"WHAT SORT OF QUESTION IS THAT?" She was shouting now thinking how could he manipulate her.

"Riley answer me"he said cupping her face in his hands  
"Of course I do"she said  
Gabriel wiped the stray tear from her face and asked "Do you trust me?"  
"I've told you. You are the man I trust like no other"she kissed him on the cheek.

She hugged him and apologized saying"I'm sorry Gabriel,I have thought about this and I can't.I just can't.  
still hugging him she wiped the tears of off her face . But to her surprise Gabriel pulled her away from him  
and headed out the door.

"Gabriel..."her voice trailed off.


	5. Chapter 5

He heard her loud and clear and he clearly didn't like what he heard. he HAD to get out of there before he'd say anything he would regret.

He didn't mean to hurt Riley and leave abruptly but he couldn't even face her right now. She might call this an abortion or a termination,but the plain truth was she was going to kill their baby .

He knew he shouldn't even debate or argue about when life begins,but he couldn't give up. he had to be on the "pro-life"side considering she was all "pro-choice"now

He went to talk to the only person who knew would get him the best in this situation . .  
Dr Cassidy was no less of a father figure and he trusted the man and knew he would know what to do.

Meanwhile Riley was trying to figure out whether to call Gabriel or not. She stared at the wallpaper on her was a pic of her and Gabriel on their honeymoon .They looked so happy and now this pregnancy thing just ruined it. She decided to call him back even though her head throbbed.

But obviously that stubborn idiot wouldn't pick up and she left a message stating 3 words "Come home please"

she decided she would be better of going to bed and took some aspirin and drifted of to sleep,missing Gabriel's warmth on the other side.

by the time,Gabriel reached at the Cassidy Residence it was 11p. Cassidy obviously panicked on seeing him at that time,asking questions about him and the chip.

Doc,trust me,I'm good .he smiled.

"OK then,what brings you here?"he questions

"I need to ask you something really personal"he starts  
Cassidy's face was laced with concern  
"do you think having a child was the best decision you ever took"he asks  
"Gabriel,are you and Riley trying for..."he slowed down on seeing the mix of emotions on his face

"She's pregnant Doc. We never planned it"he grinned

"Oh God!that's great .congratulations"said Cassidy patting Gabriel on the back  
"So what's your ans to my question?"  
"i can say without a doubt,YES."Cassidy said

Gabriel sighed,half relieved and half exhausted. He had to fight for their kid.

"You could have called me you know?"started Cassidy

"well its a bit more complicated. she doesn't want a baby"he spoke

"And you obviously do. When did you guys have this fight?"asked Dr Cassidy

"Just now. I stormed off and came here."Gabriel said guiltily

"Gabriel,what are you doing?go have that talk with her. how can you leave her like that .I thought u knew better"Dr Cassidy said in a disappointed voice.

"Because she wants to terminate the pregnancy. I can't let her do that. She wants a career not a family.  
And she won't even listen to me"he said

"Gabriel, you and I both know Riley never takes any decision hastily. She's the one who is more responsible of you two,so trust me when I say this ,that she has clearly thought of her choices and come to the conclusion"he said

Gabriel exhausted rubbed his hands on his forehead saying"I want to be a Father .I want us to be a family. She's the one for me and nothing would please me more than her going through with this pregnancy and if she doesn't go through with this i don't know where it leaves us,but it doesn't leave us in a good place"

"GO HOME Gabriel"he emphasized."tell her how you feel,but for now go to your wife. You're supposed to be with her"Cassidy patted on his arm.

Riley couldn't sleep. she did but maybe for 10 mins. She wouldn't be able to unless Gabriel was safe and sound. It was another thing if he was at C-DOC alone but she didn't know where he had gone still. she didn't leave him any other messages and decided the best thing to do was wait for her STUPID husband.

she heard the door unlock and Gabriel entered their room surprised to find her awake."You should have gone to sleep " he stated

she smiled saying "With you roaming God knows where ,you think?"

he shrugged,changed and got into bed.

the room silent like the dark night outside.


	6. Chapter 6

She had had a bad night. She didn't want to hurt Gabriel but knew that a child for her was impossible. She had already decided about it when she and Gabriel had talked about it a year ago.

she was 4 weeks pregnant and she wanted to get this over as soon as possible.

Waking up at 6,she had her coffee even though she wasn't supposed to but still. But it didn't matter.  
she was going to terminate the pregnancy. she wouldn't change her mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the alarm on her phone .great at least she somehow passed an hour.

Gabriel twisted and turned trying to adjust to the light.  
He knew Riley's alarm had gone off which meant time to work.

However Riley was nowhere to be found .He grudgingly got out of bed and saw her in her PJ's eating cereal.

"Hi"she said her voice and manner told him that she was trying to neutralize their argument.

"Any calls?"he asked abruptly.  
"Umm .nooo,peaceful day,we can leave by 10"she said

"Great"he said leaving to take a shower and tidy himself up.

15 mins later while Riley was reading the newspaper,he went to make him some breakfast. And that's when he saw the coffee cup in the sink .It was obviously Riley's.

excellent,now he definitely knew she didn't care .But he did.

deciding to tread lightly on the topic he asked"Did you have a good breakfast?what about coffee?"

damn Gabriel he thought.  
that's how you tread lightly?

"ya ...I did and about the coffee,i didn't really think it mattered you know"she tried her best to explain

before it got any awkward she announced she was going to take a bath and as she was leaving heard Gabriel's voice saying

"You're being selfish and you are going to be responsible for killing our baby"he spoke

Riley would have burst any moment but she inhaled deeply and said" Gabriel we talked about this"

And left him staring

They both realized at that moment things were going to break apart worse than ever ...


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a 3 days since Gabriel and her had talked about their pregnancy. It had been 3 days without their sweet kisses or their fun banter.

Well,Riley had had enough.  
After their last case,which didn't go totally their way considering the Husband-Wife duo weren't getting on well resulting in their suspect still on the run.

Lillian had been furious,but more disappointed. She called them both in.

"What is GOING on with you two?"she asked getting angrier by the moment."You two were uncooperative,insubordinate and frankly being idiots"

"nothings going on"Riley interrupted.

"well its obviously nothing to you "Gabriel smirked and left

"Gabriel. come back here"ordered Lillian  
well he didn't

"Riley,I want everything on the table now"Lillian ordered.  
"Lillian its personal"she replied

"Riley, I allowed you and Gabriel to have a relationship because I knew you both were made for each other. But as the head of this agency , I allowed you both to pursue this relationship as long as it didn't interfere with your work.. "Lillian said

Riley sat down in front of her,unable to speak.

"But right now,I'm just talking to you as Lillian and not your boss."she continued

Riley let her guard down and told her the whole story.

"well that's an interesting turn of events .I'm glad you shared it with me"said Lillian  
"But you really want to go through with this abortion?.you are forgetting I'm a mother myself and i think my daughter is the best thing that has ever happened to me"

"Don't you want that?"she asked  
Riley confidently replied"I ALREADY have the best thing that could ever happen to me"

"Then tell him."Lillian said 


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel knew he would be reprimanded for walking out of that meeting. He walked away needing some peace of mind.

He took his car and went back home for a shower.

By the time he got out from it Riley was waiting for him arms crossed across her chest.

He knew they were gonna have that talk now.  
"Can i at least get dressed?" he asked.  
Riley rolled her eyes and left the bedroom,Gabriel following her trying to wear his shirt .

He smoothed down on his shirt when Riley spoke up  
"YOU are the best thing that has ever happened to me"

Gabriel stepped towards her and pulled her in for a deep,passionate kiss. Riley gave in to that kiss running her hand through his hair while he stroked her back and the length of her arm.

He left her lips only to come up for air and then kissed her back.

"I've missed...you and...I'm sorry."he gasped and spoke between their kisses.

She gently let Gabriel away from her and spoke

"You fell in love with me for the woman i am .Not because i was going to be the mother of your kids,but because of ...well ME. And I can't be me if I let anything interfere with my work. I can't be me if I have this kid because resenting that kid will eat me alive.

And instead of loving me back,you are punishing me and for what,being the woman you fell in love with ?"

Gabriel sighed. She was right and he didn't want her life to be miserable. He loved her and he HAD to accept her for who she was.

Maybe I can be happy without a child. he thought. He knew one thing for sure,He definitely needed Riley. maybe it was for the best.

"Did you book an appointment?"he asked his voice sad and low

"Its for today"she spoke slowly."In fact now"

"Lets go"he said

"Really?OH GOD"she said almost ready to cry. instead she hugged him and he hugged her back stroking her back.


	9. Chapter 9

Riley definitely felt very uncomfortable , more than she'd ever been before lying on the examination table.

She had changed into the hospital gown for the procedure with Gabriel behind her. She looked up at Gabriel and whispered "Its gonna be alright"

Gabriel gave a slight grin.

Their moment was interrupted by . "Mr and Mrs. Vaughn ?'she called out.

Gabriel nodded.

"So are you guys ready?"she asked.

"Yup"Riley responded

"Well,would you like some drugs ,just to calm yourself down?"she asked.

"No,I'm good"said Riley.

"Well,lets get started shall we?"But I do need to ask you are you sure about this?" she asked up.

Gabriel looked hopefully at Riley, but Riley determined took in a deep breath and said "Yes"

Gabriel looked one was to look at Gabriel, his face was filled with reluctance and unwillingness.

"Well , this will numb the area "said the doctor.

At that moment Riley held out her hand to feel Gabriel's touch.

Gabriel took her hand and kissed it while both of them stared into each others eyes.

"OW" Riley winced as she got out of the car.

"Hey,you OK?"Gabriel asked concerned.

"I've been in worse situations before" she teased.

"Does it hurt much?"he asked putting his hand behind her waist.

"Just drowsy"she said.

Gabriel led her in and told her to rest kissing her on the forehead.

"Gabriel,Thank you for everything"she said

"Its what partners do"he smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel couldn't kept on going back to the hospital room and remembering the "yes" that Riley uttered

And that was more discussion,no more fights,no children.

He wasn't even sure how he knew that all this hurt glanced at Riley who was in a deep sleep thanks to the looked so peaceful when she slept.

Usually,he'd just stare at her sleeping,and he'd feel tonight though.

He decided a change of environment is just what he got up quietly,changed and went for something like a midnight stroll.

He walked all the way to the nearby bar ordering a Bourbon neat and drank a few glasses trying to drown out his sorrow.

Riley woke up the next morning alone in their bed.

weird, he wasn't exactly a morning person.

she got up,searching the house to find him,but he wasn't there. That's when she saw the note on the fridge.

got up pretty early today. Didn't wanna disturb ya at C-DOC

Gabriel,

the note said.

Just to check Riley called him and breathed a sigh of relief when he picked up.

"hey,whats with you getting early?"she asked

"well,...I didn't really sleep anyways"he said

Riley just replied with an "OH"

"Ya,so I'm gonna go for my checkup ..Bye"he said hanging up

"Bye"Riley said but she knew he had already hung up and it didn't matter anyways

Riley reached C-DOC just as Lillian entered in. They greeted each other and Riley went over to Gabriel's side.

"hey again"he said.

"Hi,so whats happened now?"she asked smiling

"Looks like another cat and mouse chase."he joked

Lillian continued speaking "We need to find this man immediately"

And they started paying attention to their new mission.


	11. Chapter 11

Well,things looked better ...at least at thought..

In her personal life...umm..not so much.

For gods sake it had been 2 weeks already and their wasn't much progress.

Their last case had been a pain in the surprisingly,Gabriel wasn't as much as the cause as Gina Cowell.

Their mission,which had just gotten over involved a kidnapping of a highly important CIA operative and Gina was key to uncovering the mystery

_FLASHBACK_

_They were in a rut with this made sense or actually led somewhere._

_When out of the blue,a lady with blonde hair,a pretty but strict face entered their offices._

_" strand?"she called out "Gina Cowell here"she said extending her hand for a handshake."I understand you are in need of some help?" she said in a bit of a condescending tone ._

_"And what help would you be?"asked Gabriel._

_"Wait and watch,handsome"she flirted with him._

_Gabriel just smiled at her straight forwardness._

_Riley just rolled her eyes._

_Turns out her information was the big break they needed._

_And as much Riley appreciated the help in this case,she certainly didn't like the attention this lady paid to Gabriel._

_And she had no idea what Gabriel was doing but he was shamelessly flirting back in FRONT of her._

_Her breaking point was after the case ended,that lady had the nerve to ask him out for a cup of coffee._

_To which Gabriel held up his hand and showed her his wedding ring and spoke"My wife..." but Riley stepped forward saying "Hi,I'm his wife"_

_"OH,well i couldn't guys are damn professional." she tried her best to give a friendly smile._

_Riley just left ,trying to stop herself from kicking her._

_And here she was_

PRESENT DAY

Gabriel followed could see she was upset.

"Listen Riley...that was all just me fooling around". But he wasn't able to finish.

"That's good to know"Riley said sarcastically."Can you please just not get on my nerves."

"I'll just meet you at home,if you want to..."

Gabriel knew what she meant by that .He and Riley weren't hitting it off was to blame partly. He hadn't sleep in his bed for 2 weeks either spending his nights at his new hangout - the bar or else at clockworks offices and their guest rooms.

But he didn't want to fight..He was troubled enough.

The new bar it was then.


	12. Chapter 12

She unlocked the door and was welcomed with..well a dark gloomy and lonely house.

She sighed,turned on the lights,placing the takeout on the dining table.

She sighed,went to the fridge and took out a beer slouching on the couch.

she found herself asking whether he'd be home tonight.

Glancing at the clock she just knew he wouldn't

she thought of calling him but after the day they'd had she decided against it.

she just leaned back covering her face with her knew things wouldn't be great so soon,but she didn't expect it to go downhill so soon.

Gabriel finished his drink in a swig.

"Hard night?" someone familiar called.

"You could say that "he said and turned around and was surprised it was her.

"Gina...what are you doing here?"he asked

"Is this seat taken?"she asked sitting down anyway

Gabriel just smiled.

"Has anyone told you,that you have a VERY charming smile?"she flirted

"Isn't that usually the guy's line?"he teased

"Don't worry,i have more "she said gesturing for a drink

they continued talking for a long time maybe more than hour in fact

Gabriel felt it was good company and a nice distraction.

He suddenly saw the time,figured he was gonna go home,after all

"I think I should leave he said" paying for his drink.

"I'll walk you out"she offered

"Sooo,how come your wife isn't here?"she asked innocently

"umm..she's just exhausted"he said

"You're lying"she said in a sing song voice."The bartender knows you pretty well,meaning you must come here often and i have a feeling it isn't with your wife" she explained

"Smart girl "he said.

They had reached the car by then when Gina turned Gabriel's face toward her and spoke

"Kiss me ,Gabriel"she said

Gabriel just laughed"I'm married"

"So,kiss me anyway" she said trying to seduce him

"You're crazy"he said

"So,kiss me anyway "she repeated again

"you're trouble"he spoke but he could see she would just say the same thing again.

She leaned towards him. But Gabriel was hesitant and then he wasn't.

he kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

He slowly opened the door, the lights were dimmed and he saw Riley sleeping on the couch in an upright position.

She was so calm and looked very peaceful. He hadn't seen her sleep for a long slowly closed the door behind him.

He saw that she was still in her work clothes and looked a bit cold. He took off his jacket and moved towards her placing the jacket on her enervated body.

He would have carried her to the bed but he definitely didn't wanna wake her up. She was a very light sleeper.

But he had to be clumsy , as he hit his toe against the coffee table,saying "Holy mother of..." clutching his toe.

Riley slowly stirred and finally roused up from her sleep,and saw Gabriel staring at her.

She woke up with a start at his sight noticing Gabriel's jacket on her and blushed.

"You're home.."she spoke slowly removing his jacket from her body.

"yeah..I.." he started but was interrupted by Riley.

"I'm sorry for today,acting that way. I was just being insecure. And i needn't be,I know I can trust you with my life in fact." she explained

she noticed his face grimaced with ...was it pain or was it guilt she wondered when she said those words.

He sat down next to her ruffling his hair.

"Riley,I made a stupid mistake,I was drunk and just an idiot..."his voice trailed off.

Riley very well knew something was up

"Gabriel what did you do?"she questioned not sure whether she wanted to know the answer.

"I umm...I kissed Gina"he confessed unable to look Riley in the eye.

"You did WHAT?"she said not able to believe what was happening tearing up, her tears threatening to spill out any time.

"You kissed Gina?...Gina Cowell?" she asked standing up moving away from him.

"I'm so sorry,I was drunk and it was foolish"he tried his best at explaining.

"Did you sl..sleep with her?"she asked stammering

"NO,no,of course not" he exclaimed trying to defend himself

"How do I know you haven't ?"she said on the verge of losing her temper wiping her tears from her face.

"Because I could never do so.I love YOU" he said

"Look who's talking. You just made out with some woman,just betrayed me."she said said spitefully.

"Just let me explain"he started.

"Well OK, tell me every single detail of what has happened from the time I left to you to now"she ordered

"I can't do that. You are asking me to hurt you,to torture you with the details..."he trailed off.

"Well too bad you have already hurt me. You can tell me now or GET OUT"she said pointing towards the door.

He gently massaged his forehead and succumbed to her ultimatum.

He went on to tell her the events of the night,Riley looking grimmer each minute.

By the time he reached the end where he told he kissed Gina and how he didn't take it any further and left immediately,Riley had her face buried in her hands crying inconsolably.

He left his seat on the couch to go comfort Riley where she was standing , her back towards him.

He embraced her from behind stroking her arm. She struggled against him,a sign that she didn't want him to even touch her. But he didn't let her go.

She finally freed herself from him,got herself together and said"How could you even do this?"

"I was just lonely and sad and drunk. It was a very foolish thing to do. It didn't mean was a mistake."

Riley just looked away

"I'm really really sorry. Come on Riley,we all make mistakes and i repent make mistakes too"

"Me and mistake? I never betrayed you,I was always on your side. Why did you even need to kiss her? Why was it an option to even do so? Is...is th..this about the abortion"she stammered having stopped crying at last.

When Gabriel didn't answer she just knew

"OH MY GOD!, You wanted to hurt me. You wanted to hurt me"she repeated it to herself as if she couldn't believe it

But Gabriel just questioned whether what his wife had said could be true.

"No, I didn't mean to,it was an accident."he defended

"NO, You knew very well what would happen, GOD everything comes back to that pregnancy,everything started because of it" she said kneading her forehead.

"Riley, I admit I was hurt pretty bad but i could never..."but he was interrupted by Riley.

"But you did..you did."she wiped the finally arrived at a difficult decision

"Just leave, please go"she ordered in a determined tone

"Riley,I'm sorry...I really am. We can sort this out"

"Can you just leave me alone?what does it matter to you whether I kick u out?You haven't even slept in your own home for weeks please just LEAVE ME ALONE"

Gabriel knew there would be no further he left.


End file.
